1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thread cutting apparatus, arid more particularly pertains to a new and improved button removal tool wherein the same is arranged for the severing of connecting thread of a button relative to a fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Button cutting tools, and more particularly thread cutting structure, is available in the prior art as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 250,629.
The prior art structure has heretofore failed to provide means for containing a button member subsequent to the severing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.